Arthurs Big Book
by sakurakitten123
Summary: Arthurs being even more of a prat than usual . . . until Melrin finds a strange book in his room. What kind of book? Read to find out! SLASH - THAT MEANS BOYS WITH BOYS, FOLKS! PLZ REVIEW - NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: This fic is CHALK FULL OF ROUGH GAY SEX. Don't read if ur parent's are going to yell at me, mmkay? Also, Arthur and Melrin don't belong to me – they belong to the public TV channel in Canada or some 3rd world country like that. Which is a real shame, b/c I think I could really improve the show. (No offense to the script writers or anything -*LOL*!)

* * *

**ARTHURS BIG BOOK OF GAY PORN**

"Your a prat!!" the svelte, willowy warlock exclaimed with fiesty exasperation, his cerulean-cobalt orbs sparkling with irateness. Arthur had imperiously commanded him to muck out his stables, polish his armour, [A/N – That's not a spelling mistake, that's just how they spell it in Canadia, *LOL*!], rehang his tapestry's, mend his socks, steam-press his capes, felch his arrouws, sharpen his swourds, and alphebetize his personnal library, all before 11 o'clock, when the Princess from some neighbouring country was suppoused to drop by for tea.

Fourtunately for the headstrong young magic-user, the Prince had alreadry run off to train his Knight's, so he wasn't around to hear Merlin being insubourdinate. Otherwise, Merlin would of had to spend hours in the stocks, getting tomatoes and potatoes and squash and corn and cacao beans and guinea pigs thrown at him, which was an experience for which he did not at all care for. Arthur had recently resoulved to be much stricter with his ill-mannered serving boy – after all, he was only a mere _pheasant!_

"You dont even have a library!" Melrin muttered in the direction in which Arthur had trotted off in. "You only have, like, three books. I'm not even sure you can read" he fumed as he stomped off to Arthur's chambers, although luckily, Arhtur wasn't their to hear him.

"Why, hullo, Merlin! Are you alright?" a familiar voice babbled adourably.

Merlin looked up when he heard his best friend Gueinevere's voice babbling. She babbled a lot, but it was okay, because her babbling was always sweet and innoucent and adourable. (And anyway, Merlin was extremely clumsy and a bit of a babbler himself, so he couldn't really criticise her.) Gwenivere probably babbled so much because she was a lesbian, which meant she spent a lot of time thinking about Mourgana and Lancelot and other people she was in love with, of whom Arthur wasn't one of. Because she was a lesbian. And in love with Lancelot.

"Oh hi Guinevire" Melrin sighed mournfully. "I guess I'm okay. It's just that His Pratness Prince Pratdragon is pratting around extra prattily today. Also, he's being a total clotpoll."

Guinever adourably babbled some sensible advice, blushing as she did. She blushed alot too, Melrin has noticed. Probably because she is a lesbian and thinkign about Lancelot all the time. "I know it must be hard, Merlin" she says, "but Arthur needs you to help him become a great King. And I think maybe he is so hard on you because of, well, he's confused about how you make him feel."

"How I make him feel? What does that mean?" Merlin queries insistently, but Gwenn just hurrys off down the corridour to continue her chores. What on Earth did she mean, he wondered, as he opens the door to Arthur's room. Women were so confusing!! Hounestly, Melrin didn't know how he felt about the farer sex. He had always assummed that he was straight, but ever since he met Arthur, with his sunkissed wheaten tresses the color of honey-dipped amber and his piercing lapis-lazuli eyes like clear mountain lakes reflecting a cloudless sky, Merlin has begun to wonder if maybe he likes men more.

Merlin closes Arthurs door and sags against it. Perhaps what he really wants is for the arrogant Prince of Camelot to claim him, conquer him, plant his flag in Merlin's virgin territoury . . . Shamefully, he is half-erect just from thinking about it. Merlin idly rubs the heel of his hand against his threadbear pants and wonders if he has time for a wank. [A/N: This is the Canadian word for masterbation. Wierd, huh?] And then he realizes . . . Oh shit, its probably almost 11 oclock!!

"Oh what am I doing, daydreaming about Arthur!!!" Merlin berates himself. "He's 100% straight anyway, and I'm only a pheasant. It's hopeless, and now I'll never have everything done in time."

He wants to cry, kind of, but than he almost giggles with relief, because he remembered that he has magic. Whsipering a spell, he watched smugly as the inanimate objects in Arthurs room began to dust and polish and sweep and rearrange themselves. Unfourtunately, he doesn't know a spell to alphebetise books, so he'll just have to do that the old-fashiouned way.

Arthur really doesn't have very many books, okay its more then three, but still not alot. Melrin picks one off the shelf at random – it doesn't have a title on the covre, he notes with irritatedly, so how is he suppoused to alphebetize it, huh? But when he flipped the book open, looking for it's name, Merlin got the shock of his life! IT WAS A BOOK OF GAY PORN!!!

"Holy Shit, Arthur Pendragon has a book of GAY PORN," Melrin almost screamed, but even he had the sense to know that he'd be in the stocks for a year if anyone heard him. So he muttered it instead, really quietly -- -- and then started flipping threw the pages, his eyes almost bugging out of they're sockets. Their were pictures of men sucking and fucking and having orgy's and doing all kinds of things that he doesnt even know the words for, and he's probably not suppoused to know the words either, he shouldn't want to look at stuff like this. But Merlin can't stop his cock from weeping salty precum against his trousers. His anal pucker is convulsing like its having epileptic spasms or maybe hunger pangs, desperate for something with which to fill it with.

"Ohhh" Merlin moans. He's so busy staring at the diagrams of Proper Cock-Ring Attachment that he doesn't here the door open until its too late.

Arthur is drippign manly sweat from hours of rigourous Knight training when he opens his door. He really wants a bath, but probably his useless manservant wasn't' smart enough to anticipate his Royal needs. Arthur really doesn't know why he keeps him around (but hounestly, its probably because his mouth is so pretty and fuckable.)

The first thing Arthur thinks is that he's under attack from some evil sourcerer, because everything is positively FLYING around his room. But as he unsheathes his gleaming sword, he realizes that his cloths are folding themselves, and the broom is sweeping by itself, so maybe its not an attack after all. Maybe its something else. Maybe its . . .

**"MELRIN!"** Arthur bellows.

The skinny warlock looks up at him guiltily. "Im sorry sire, I was just trying to figure out what the books title was so I could alphebetise it, like you said to . . . " And then he notices the self-sweeping broom and the self-folding laundry and makes a noise like he's choking on a chili pepper. "Erk, erm, sire, I . . ." Tears leak from his plaintive azure orbs. He starts to sniffle. "Please sire, fourgive me, I've done everything for you and you cant have me beheaded because we're two halfs of a coin and I wouldn't have had to use magic if you didn't give me so much work because your such a PRAT". . .

Arthur was torn between affection and furry. Only Merlin would dare to call him a prat when he'd just been caught comitting Treason! He strode purpousefully toward Merlin, watching the gangly magic-user cower as he approaches. That's when Arthur realizes that he loves Merlin, more than anything. (Certainly more than he could ever love Gweunewiver!) He never wants to see Merlin trembling in fear because of him, even if Merlin is only a no-account pheasant and a lying sourcerer to boot.

Arthur sweeps Merlin up in his sinewy arms and there lips clash furiously. "Arthur" Merlin gasps against the Prince's perfect crimson mouth, allready so close to cumming because of the porn he's been reading. "Anything you want . . . you can do anything you want to me . . ." He wraps a long pale leg around Arthru's muscular torso, grinding up against Arthur's rampant manhood. Its probably almost 8 inches long, Merlin thinks, a little intimidated but mostly just desperate. This is the cock that is going to take his virginity – Arthur Pendragon's royal scepter. His mouth waters like one of Pavlov's dogs. "Put it in me," Merlin whimpres, and Arthur is only to happy to comply.

"Bend over the table," Arthur whispres into Merlins ear before nibbling all the way around the delicate cartilage perimetre. Merlin's knee's are knocking together, but somehow he manages to get himself positioned just right, so Arthur's raging arousal is denting his left arsecheek.

"Brace yourself" Arthur warns before plunging in in one long thrust. His cock is an arrow, piercing the winking pink bullseye of Merlins arsehole. Before long, his mighty phallus is nestled deep in Merlins bowels, royal cockhead almost nudging against the young wizard's transverse colon.

"Arrgghh," Merlin cries out in agony. He hadnt known this would HURT so much! But before he even realizes it, he's tingling everywhere, so close to cumming that he can feel his vas deferens starting to contract. "Please," he shrieks, begging for he doesn't know what, but Arthur must know, because he pulls back out and slams in again, scraping against Merlin's hidden pleasure button.

They cum at the same moment, Merlin's seed spurting across Arthur's table (Arthur will make him lick it up later) while Arthur pumps Merlin's arsehole full of sticky white spunk, until he's leaking like a too-full wineskin. "I love you so much" Arthur confesses, and Merlin answers "well, I love you more, prat!" And they both laugh at Melrin's insoulent banter until they are ready to have sex again.

Much later, when they are snuggling in Arthur's bed, the youthful warlock has a question he needs to ask the haughty but noble Prince. "Arthur" he begins fearfully.

"Yes?"

"Are you really sure your not going to punish me for being magic and all?"

"Oh I'm going to punish you all right" Arthur promised, and Merlin gasped a little and thought he might start crying, because now hes going to have to flea Camelot and he's so sore from Arthurs magnificent horsecock that he's not sure he'll be able to walk.

"Oh" Merlin says feebly, and then Arthur starts laughing.

"I am going to make you wear a buttplug everyday for the next month, do you think you can handle that?"

Merlin isn't sure what a buttplug is, but then he remembers. It was on page 42 of what he has mentally come to thikn of as "Arthurs Big Book of Gay Porn." It had looked . . . intriguing. The recently deflowered sourcerer blushes brighter then Gwenifyr, but only exclaims "Arthur, your such a PRAT!" before drifting off to sleep on Arthur's alpaca-wool pillow.

~~OWARIMASU DESU~~

* * *

A/N: PLZ R&R! Comments are my muse, guys – if you don't give me feedback, I wont be able to keep writing!! And I have so many other awesome fics I want to write, *LOL*!


	2. Chapter 2

UTHER'S BIG BOOK OF GAY PORN

"Athrur, what did you do with that book i gave you?' Uther enqired querolously.

The platinum-tressed prince sweatdropped. He did not liek to be reminded of the ourigins of his erotic tome which had been the sorce of so many hourse of passionate embraceing of his raven-haired warlock lover. "Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!11"

"Now son, you no that proper sexual education is really important. you need too be able to find release elsewear if you have to marry someone ugl.  
y!" Uther was just lookign out for his sun's best interests. He certainly did not have a salatious interest in the carnal activites of his muscular young progeny, who boar a startleing resemblance to his late mother.

"DAD YOU ARE EMBARASSING ME!" And the worst part was Merlin was standing like three feet away and he heard everything and Arthur just wanted to die.

"Well Arthru this is important so we really have to discuss it. We'll talk about this later tonight in your hchambers." Which was totally no good because Merlin had already heard but at least they stopped talking about it then so arthur RAN FOR IT and he and merlin ran off to make out in the hay piles in the stabels .

When they reached the stabels Arthyur and Merlin fell too the floor in a spasm pf extasy! "ooooh!" Arthur groaned as Merlin inserted his tounge...it felt really good. Arthur wished this moment could go on forever and ever so he fli9pped Merlin over and pined him to the ground with his hands over his head and his arse in the air. With a fluid moment he pulled down his pants and thrust widly and forcefuly into him. He relished in the felling of being so intimitely joined with his absolutly amazing lover. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" he moaned with an intense passion, as it felt so absolutly amazing inside the tight velvety heat of his moist, warm, hot, tight rectum. This was the most scorching sex he'd ever had in his entire life before.

Melrin howled as he acheived his shattering ograsm. His sapphire-eyed koi (A/N: "koi" is japanese for "lover", I've been teachiing myself Japanese and i wanted to share with everybody, LOL! I mean, we use french & latin words in english all the time, rihgt? So why not Japanese? :P) always plundered his castle gates in the most delicious way with his throbbing battering ram of love. His well-used channel convulsed in pleasure as Arthur continued to push into him, flooding his bowls with sticky pearlescent cum. Then they fell asleeep in each other's arms snuggled together lovingly.

That night they did it again, but in Arthur's bed this time. Asthey collapsed on the statuesque aristocrat's satin-sheeted bed together, Merlin giggled and picked a piece of straw out of his darling's hair. "bringing a bit of the stable's passions into the bedroom, baby?"

"Well... I am hung like a horse" bragged Arthur boastfully. The Ealdor pheasant giggled at that and wrapped his really long legs around his lovers waste, thrusting his hips up sugestively.

Uther panted excitedly behind the silk curtain in front of the window in his little boy's bedroom. He had arrived early for the meeting about sexual education that he had sceduled for his son's edification. He had worried about noot arriving at the meeeting at the right time but clearly the golden haired prince had forgotten about he meeting altogether, so enraputred by willowy man-witchs albaster skin and elegent limbs was he.

He rushed out from behind the velvet curtain and announvced himself to the current occupants of the satin-covered bed in the cneter of the room. "Arthur, Merlin - I see that you have made good use of the book that I gave to Arthur. This is exactly what i wanted to happen...my boy needs a good education in these matters. But I have to admit that I was not really impressed with either of your techniques. You both need some guidance from someone who has much more experience in these fields. I think that I can help out with this problems."

"AHHHHHHH!" Arthur shreiked as he leaped off of Arthur and covered the two of them with a sheet. He turned his beat-red face towords his father glared at him accussingly. :"FATHER! We are having a private moment right now."

Uther tryed not to visibly drool as he beheld his wheaten-haired scion sprawled atop the ganglly form of his man-servant, all that perfect skin and muscle arrayed for his visuawl delectation. "I am the king, son" he said with regal gravity. "All of this castle belong to me. ANd I am merely atempting to further you're sexual education. This is not a private matter, but a matter of state."

Grudgingly, Arthur nodded his noble head, while bneath him Merllin grum bled unhappily. "Artur," he groaned, " please make your Father leave, he is creeping me the h*ll out".

Arthur squirmed in misery. He was trapped between a rock and a hard place (A/N: the hard place was Melrin's cock, LOL!~) If he disobeid his father he risked inucrring his regal rath, and thereby drawingr suspicion onto him and his onyx haired lover. It coudl not be known that the royal price was gay or else the pheasants would revolt. He is also worried that his dad would discover the Merlin was magic (and not just in bed!) But sense he couldnt go against his father AND the king, he had to give in and do what he wanted.

"OK dad, what do you want us to do?" said arthur sullenly.

Uthur could barely contain his glee. His deep dark secret for the longest time had been his unbridled lust for the fruit of his loins. And that servant boy looked pretty hot, too. Uthur could barely contain his desire to run his hands over the boy's pretty pale skin and leave nice red hand prints on his arse cheeks. Uthur loved spanking and hoped that his son and his sons servant would be up for some fun of that variety.

"Well my boys," the king declared, crawling laciviously onto the bed, flippin his cape back over his shoulder, " let me see what you've got so far."

The delicate mage glanced up at him with huge, innocent eyes, and Arthur felt pretty bad but he had no choice so he flung himself down and started kissing his beautiful luciously lipped beauty again and started making out passionately. His dad interrupted. "That is not how you make love to a boy. let me show you."

The magestic ruler swept Arthur aside with a contemptuous gesture and gathered the terrified Emrys into his arms, and gave him a kissing he would not soon forget, shoving a few fingers up his arse and massaging his prostate. The youthful delicate surf was immediately moaning really loud and thrusting his hips helplessly in the destinguished commander's arms, shuddering umder his ministratiuons. He broke away to gasp "oh my god sire! That's amazing!" Then they went back to snogging.

"Hey! Listen!" Arthur tugged at his dad's sleeve, pretty p*ssed about it because that's his boyfriend., he wasnt about to share him with his own Father! All though he was kind of turned on by the image of his delicate lover pressed beneath the muscular if slightly pudgy weight of the rugged silver warrior, gasping ecstacially in pleasure like a fish caught on the hook of mancock and dragged into the harsh air of tainted innocence. More then anything, Arhtur loved too watch Melrin peak again and again, untill his manhood was limp against his gaunt thighs and his pisshole was puffy from spitting out so much boiling-hot cum. And even if it was his own Father who was bringing Merlin to that state of unthinking delereum, the sight was still arresting and erotic so he began to wank himself off, gently caressing his cock and balls as he sat back and watched his father pleasure his beautiful lover.

Pretty soon the whole room was full of groans and moans as the men tried their hardest to pleasure themselves and reach their peaks. Arthur arched back against his satin pillows and saw stars behind his eyes as he achieved his most explosive orgasm ever while watching his middle-aged father bury his impressive dick inside of Merlin's tight hot arse over and over again as the boy writhed beneath the older man, obviously appreciating his ministrations. Arthur felt a little ashamed at getting off to the sight of his dad and Merlin, but it was just so wrong that it was exciting and sexy. He could feel himself hardening again thinking about the taboo scene unfolding infront of him on the bed. He could tell that Merlin was getting close by the sounds the dark-haired boy was imitting and made a split decision to join the sweaty duo in the center of the bed. He felt a strange need to assert his dominance over HIS servant and not let him think that his father was a better lover. He couldn't loose Merlin, especially not to his DAD!

So he crawled across the bed and positioned himself in front of Merlin's face. Merlin looked up at the goldenhaired adonis lovingly as he opened his mouth for Arthur to insert his impressive man-meat inside. The once and future king sheathed himself in one manly stroke, sliding deep inside his sorcerous servants throat, glaring at his dad in a challengin way. This was HIS guy. He knew what he was doing, knew every nook and cranny of his delicate pale body and every sexual response, and just becaus his dad had years of experience with people didn't mean he knew merlin. He started pistoning his manly column of sex into Merlin's warm wet throat, deep inside his body, hodling onto his ears like he knew he liked.

Merlin, being impaled deeply from both ends at once, was mad with extasy, writhing helplessly on the massive royal love-poles, reaching new heights of sexual pleasure that he had never known before. Being thrust into again and again and AGAIN from both sides at once was unbelievably hot and the knowledge that it was Arthur and his dad at the same time was just ovewhelming and he started writhing and moaning and coming hard. The royals kept pounding him, still locked into their battle of wills, slamming into his sensitive body, and he hung helplessly between them, whimpering, and starting to get hard again.

Many hours latter, when the dark daimond-studded velvet of the night had faded before the onslaught of the sun's gentle embrace, the three men lie drained and saited, sprawled limply across Arthutr's jizz-soaked silk sheets. All awkwardness has vanished as they hold each other with loving tenderness, royal fingers of father and son lazily exploring the sodden crevices of the sorcerors lean body.

"Arthur my boy', Uther mumbled as he drifted off into sleep, jowls melting into the cottony embrace of Arthurs' pillow, "You definately need to devote further study to that book i gave you, and i will be testing your progress frequently" he winked letcherously. "But I believe you do show promise," he added, and Arhtur glowed at his fathers praised. HE had never been happier than this, toghether with the two people who he loved most: his graceful wizard lover and his stern but passionate father. The dawn smiled upon them, blessing thier perfect union . . . and the new life that was stirring in Melrin's womb.

THE END ?

LOL! I kind of ended that on a cliffhnger, huh :P? If you want more, please read nad review! I have all sort's of ideas about what Arthur & Uther & Merlin's twin babies will be like, so i'm really excited about this story!

BTW, My inspiration for this chapter came from some other ficcy that i read, accept i can't remember where i read it D:. I want to give proper credit, so if you can tell me what this is from, plz let me know, k? :D

THIS IS NOT INCEST! So NO FLAMES! Incest is totally gross and no one should rite it ever, so they don't have sex in my fic and they won't becuase that's TOTALLY FREAKING Especially between guys that is so not ok! Vamprie Night is ok becuase there's a girl ant they're brother and sister and it's different so that's pretty hot but this wouldn't be ok so they dont. I'm gonna write a Vampire Night fic soon and it'll probably be them and it'll be really hot but not unless i get EIGHT REVIEWS on this one! So review on this fic if you want to read it! 


End file.
